shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Cate Baxter
One of the initial crew members and pilot of the ''Paragon''. Cate is an upbeat, optimistic individual who suffers from a limp in her left leg due to a childhood injury. History Early Childhood Cate was born on the planet Sito in the year 3,056. There she spent her early years growing up on one of Sito's many farms. She met Finn at an early age, as his family worked the same farm as her father. Cate never knew her mother, who died during childbirth, and Finn's family served as an extended family for her and her father. When she was eight years old, she got into an accident involving a flying machine Finn had built. This accident injured her leg, a wound that never really recovered. Tragedy followed tragedy as a little over a year later, her father died in a harvester accident working overtime to support her medical bills. City Life Cate was adopted not long after arriving in Sito by the Bellamy family, an upper-class pair of newly weds. The Bellamy's wanted only the best for their daughter and pushed Cate toward a career in medicine. Cate however never came to accept the Bellamy family as her own, or their way of life and only her leg kept her from more actively rebelling. Eventually Cate was accepted into Sito's major medical school. Her classes did little to hold her interest, but she found the Bellamy's providing little oversight to her or her tuition funding. Using this extra money, she began to take evening pilot classes. She found herself at home in the sky, enjoying the freedom that was otherwise denied her. Unfortunately it wasn't to last. Eventually the Bellamy's discovered what she was doing, and worried over her safety banned her from the classes and forced her to focus on "proper school". That focus lasted little more than a single semester before Cate took her tuition money and disappeared off world alongside Finn. Anima Expedition Shortly after graduating, Finn had been offered a job as an engineer with the Anima Expedition. With Cate in tow, he was able to leverage their desire to hire him in order to bring her along. Upon their arrival Cate found the Paragon project in need of a pilot and submitted for the aptitude tests. Excelling at the simulations, she soon found herself selected by Director Augusta Finch to serve aboard the Paragon ''alongside Finn.'' Appearance Standing at 5'4” she's of a fairly standard height, and her habit of slouching doesn't do much for her height. Cate wears her chestnut brown hair loose around her shoulders. Her skin is light, and her eyes blue. Her sheltered life and crippled body has given her a fuller figure, and a lifestyle that now sees her most often in the pilot chair has done little to change that. She prefers comfortable and functional clothing, so as not to irritate her leg more than necessary or worse, get caught in the mechanical brace she wears. ::: Category:Characters Category:Paragon Category:Human